LOVE YOU HUMESHA
by KAVINSANJANA
Summary: An ishyant based story... with love... care... and friendship... read and review...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all… hope aap sab theek h… I'm going to write a new love story… don't think it's love triangle… it's on ishyant… with a little twist….**

 **Here we go with the story…**

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **!LOVE YOU… HUMESHA!**_

 **IN A COLLEGE;**

A girl and a boy were sitting in a canteen and were chatting casually.

Girl-" yaar aaj last day h college h…"

Boy-" sahi kaha yaar…"

Girl-" toh **dushyant** aage ka kya plan h…"

Dushyant sipped his coffee and said-" hmmm mai soch raha tha **ishita** ki mai London chala jau…"

The smile on ishita's face vanished and she said-" london…"

Dushyant-" haan… mere mom dad bhi wahi pe h… aur mai apni aage ki padhai aur training wahi se complete karunga…"

Ishita tried to smile and said-" that's really great…. Toh kab jaa rahe ho…"

Dushyant-" parso tak… aur tumhara plan kya h..."

Ishita-" kuch khaas nai… mai apni aage ki padhai yahi reh kar karungi…"

Dushaynt-" hmmm…"

Ishita looked at dushyant and said-" tum mujhe miss karoge?"

Dushyant looked at her and said-" of course yaar… apni best friend ko kaise bhool paunga…"

Ishita smiled and thought-' tumhara toh pata nai dushyant par mai tumhe bahut miss karungi… kaash mai tumhe bata paati ki mai tumse kitna pyaar karti hu… par mai tumhe jaanti hu ki tum pyaar mei believe nai karte… aur na hi mujhse pyaar karte ho… but I truly love you…'

Dushyant-" kaha kho gayi… "

Ishita came to her senses and said-" kahi nai…"

Dushaynt-" coffee ki cold coffee bana di h… pehle bata deti wahi order kar dete…"

Ishita hit his arm saying-" dushyant…"

Dushyant-" okay sorry…"

They had their coffee and enjoyed their last day in the college.

 **3 YEARS LATER: IN LONDON;**

Dushyant was packing his bag while thinking-' tumne sahi kaha tha ishita… I really missed you a lot… yaha aa kar ke mujhe tumhari value pata chali… yeh pata chala ki tum mere liye kitni important ho… ki mai tumse kitna pyaar karta hu… mai india waapas aa raha hu… aur mai tumhe bata dunga ki mai tumse pyaar karta hu…'

He packed his bag and left for the airport.

 **IN INDIA;**

Dushyant came back india and firstly he dialed ishita's number but it seemed that she has changed her number, so he tried the number of their common friends but in vain. He went towards her house but saw that the house was locked.

Dushyant-" yeh taala…"

Voice-" kaun h?"

He turned and saw a person standing.

Dushyant-" ji… yaha pe jo walia family rehti thi woh kahi gaye h kya?"

Person-" aap kaun?"

Dushaynt-" ji… mai unka… aahmmm… rishtedaar hu…"

Person-" woh log toh ek saal pehle hi shift kar gaye…"

Dushyant (stunned)-" kya?"

Person-" ji haan…"

Dushyant-" woh kaha gaye aapko kuch pata h…"

Person-" nai iske baare mei kuch pata nai h…"

Dushyant-" achcha… waise thank you…"

Person-" you are welcome…"

Saying this, the person went and dushyant came towards his bike.

Dushyant-" jab tum mere saath thi tab tumhari keemat nai samajh paaya… aur jab yeh samajh aaya tum mujhse door chali gayi… kyu ishita… kyu…"

Thinking this, he drove towards his house.

 **AFTER TWO MONTHS: IN CID BUREAU;**

Dushyant was sitting on his desk doing a filework when a person came towards him and said-" good morning…"

Dushyant looked up at him and said while smiling-" good morning **kavin** …"

Kavin sat beside him while smiling.

Dushyant-" kya baat h kavin… aaj bada smile kar rahe ho… something special…"

Kavin-" haan dushyant… aaj ka din bahut special h…"

Dushyant-" kyu bhai… aaj aisa kya h?"

Kavin-" mai tujhe kisi se milwaane waale hu… in fact sabko…"

Dushyant-" kisse…"

Kavin-" woh tujhe thodi der mei pata chal jaega…."

Dushyant-" abhi bata na…"

Kavin-" thoda wait kar yaar… pata chal jaega…"

Dushyant smirked and said-" kahi kisi ladki se toh nai milwaane waala apni shaadi ki announcement ke saath…"

Kavin-" khud hi dekh lena… sabra ka phal meetha hota h…"

Dushyant-" phir toh mujhe wait karna hi padega…"

Both the friends laughed slightly and continued their work with a little chit- chat…

 **AFTER SOMETIME;**

Dushyant was doing his work but was lost in his thoughts…

Dushyant's POV-' kab se dhundh raha hu tumhe ishita… pata nai kaha chali gayi ho tum… number bhi change kar liya… waise galti meri hi h… maine kabhi tumhe nai samjha… please god… mujhe ishita se phir se milwa dijiye… please…'

He came out of his thoughts when he heard a familiar voice-" good morning everyone…"

He looked at the entrance and was shocked to see HER and she said-" **inspector ishita** reporting on duty…"

Dushyant was very much happy seeing her and she too smiled seeing him. But suddenly kavin came and side-hugged ishita and said-" and she is my fiancé…."

Dushyant's smile vanished hearing those words.

Everyone (shocked)-" fiancé…"

Kavin and ishita looked at each other smiling and kavin said-" haan… teen mahine pehle humari engagement hui h…"

Ishita-" aur 2 mahine baad shaadi h…"

Dushyant was not able to understand what was going on. It seemed his world has stopped.

Kavin introduced ishita to everyone and after that came towards dushyant saying-" aur yeh h… mera best friend…"

Ishita (cutting him)-" dushyant hemraaj…"

Kavin was shocked and he said-" tumhe kaise pata…"

Dushaynt tried to smile and said-" hum ek hi college mei the…"

Ishita-" and we were best friends…"

Kavin smiled and said-" that's good…"

Dushaynt-" congratulations to both of you"

Ishita-" thanks dushaynt…"

Kavin-" chalo ishita… mai tumhe poora bureau dikhata hu… aur kaam bhi samjha dunga…"

Ishita smiled and said-" theek h chalo…"

They both went from there and dushyant sat on his chair with a thud.

Here, kavin was explaining ishita about the work but ishita was in her own thoughts-' god yeh kya ho raha h… dushyant tum kyu kar rahe ho aisa… kyu waapas aaye meri zindagi mei… nai… mujhe tumhe bhulaana hoga… (looking at kavin who was explaining her)… kavin ke liye.… jo mujhse bahut pyaar karta h… mujhe tumhe apne dil se nikalna hoga…'

….

….

….

….

 ***…***

 **End of the first chapter… guys… aise hi dimaag mei idea aaya h…. tell me should I continue or not…**

 **Waiting for your reviews…**

 **Take care and stay safe…**

 **Love you all a lots… ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all…**

 **KAVIN'S Aniya, JannatFairy, Hamdard duo, Rajvigirl, Esha, Er Adiba, Crazy4kevidareya, Anubhab Kavin Fan, Crystie, lishukriti, Avni, iCoco Girl, Cool…. Thank you all for your reviews and support.**

 **Here we go with the story… don't skip the song…**

 **Chapter 2**

 _ **!LOVE YOU… HUMESHA!**_

 **CONTINUED FROM THE PREVIOUS;**

Kavin explained ishita about the work and after that came towards dushyant's desk and sat beside him.

Kavin-" toh kaisa laga mera surprise…"

Dushyant tried to smiled and said-" tune kabhi bataaya nai ki teri engagement ho gayi h…"

Kavin-" actually meri engagement CID join karne se pehle hi ho gayi thi… aur mujhe pata tha ki ishita bhi kuch dino mei CID join kar legi… issliye maine nai bataya…"

Dushyant-" waise tum ishita se miley kab…"

Kavin-" hum training center mei saath the… pehle hi din hum friends ban gaye aur kab pyaar ho gaya pata hi nai chala… waise ishita bahut achchi ladki h…"

Dushyant looked at ishita and said-" sahi kaha kavin… sweet… bubbly… full of life… she is a perfect girl for everyone… and you are really lucky to have her…"

Kavin smiled and said-" I'm…"

Dushyant's POV-' kaash yeh baat mai samajh paata… toh shaayad aaj… par mai kabhi bhi tumhare aur ishita ke beech nai aaunga kavin… I promise…"

Kavin-" kaha kho gaye…"

Dushyant came to his senses and said-" kahi nai…"

They continued their work with a little chit- chat…

 **AFTER SOMETIME;**

Ishita was checking some files in the store room when she felt someone's presence. Ishita turned and saw kavin standing.

Ishita-" kavin… tum yaha kya kar arhe ho?"

Kavin-" tumse milne ka mann kiya… toh aa gaya…"

Ishita smiled and said-" achcha ji…"

Kavin-" waise ek aur reason h…"

Ishita-" kya?"

Kavin took out a box and said-" tumhe yeh dena tha…"

Ishita took the box and opened it and saw a diamond bracelet in it.

Kavin-" kaisa laga…"

Ishita-" kavin… iski kya zarurat thi…"

Kavin-" aaj tumhara pehla din h CID mei… toh issiliye…"

Ishita-" thanks…"

Kavin made a sad face and said-" sirf thanks… mujhe toh laga ki mujhe hug milne waala h…"

Ishita gave him a look and he said-" okay… sorry…"

Kavin turned to go when ishita said-" kavin…"

Kavin (turning)-" what?"

Ishita smiled and hugged him. Kavin too smiled and hugged her back.

Kavin-" kaash hug ki jagah kuch aur maang liya hota…"

Ishita hit his arm in hug and just then dushyant entered in the store room to keep a file and saw them hugging each other. Unknowingly, tears appeared in his eyes and he went from there towards the washroom.

As soon as he entered the washroom, he started crying.

Dushyant-" kyu ho raha h yeh sab… god please mujhe shakti dijiye ki mai yeh sab sehen kar paau… please… nai mujhe ab tumhe bhulaana hoga ishita… shaayad yahi meri kismet mei h…"

He wiped his tears and went in the bureau.

 **IN THE EVENING;**

Since, there was no case reported, ACP sir announces that all can go back home.

In the parking lot, ishita was waiting for kavin when he came along with dushyant.

Kavin-" yaar aaj jaldi chut gaye h toh coffee pe chalein…"

Ishita-" sure…"

Dushyant-" okay then, bye…"

Kavin-" tum kaha jaa rahe ho?"

Dushaynt-" ghar jaa raha hu…"

Kavin-" nai.. tum bhi chalo humare saath…"

Dushyant-" nai yaar… (looking at ishita) mujeh kabaad mei haddi nai banna…"

Kavin-" Mr. kabaab mei haddi… hum dono ko khabri se bhi toh milne jaana h… so no more argument… ab chalo…"

Dushyant-" okay… fine…"

The trio went towards CCD.

 **IN CCD;**

They were having coffee with a little chit- chat.

Kavin-" waise dushyant… tujhe woh ladki mili…"

Ishita-" kaun si ladki…"

Dushyant-" rehne de na yaar…."

Kavin-" arrey yaar may ne ishita ko pata ho… tum dono same college mei the aur woh ladki bhi toh tumhare saath college mei thi…"

Ishita-" tum kiski baat kar rahe ho kavin…"

Kavin-" ek ladki h… jisse dushyant pyaar karta h… aur woh use pichle do mahine se dhundh raha h…"

Ishita-" naam kya h dushyant…"

Dushyant-" jaan ke fayida nai h ishita… kyunki woh kisi aur se pyaar karti h…"

Kavin-" tujhe kaise pata… matlab woh tujhse mili thi…"

Dushyant slightly glanced at ishita and said-" haan… aur woh kisi aur ki ho chuki h…"

Suddenly they heard a voice-" dushyant… ishita… tum dono yaha…"

They turned towards the voice and ishita said happily-" Anjali…"

Anjali sat with them and said-" haan mai…"

Dushyant-" hey… kaisi ho?"

Anjali-" mai theek hu…"

Ishita-" tum new york se kab aayi…"

Anjali-" do hafte pehle… waise tum dono chupe rustum nikle… mujhe toh laga hi tha ki tum dono ke beech kuch h… toh batao kitne din hue shaadi ko…"

Ishyant were shocked beyond words and kavin too was stunned.

Ishita-" Anjali… meri shaadi hui nai h… hone waali h… aur dushyant se nai… (looking towards kavin) kavin se…"

Anjali-"oh… I'm sorry ishita aur kavin ji… mujhe laga ki…"

Kavin-" it's okay…"

They all talked lightly and after dropping ishita, kavin and dushyant went to meet their khabri.

Days were passing like this only. Dushyant and ishita were ignoring each other but at the same time, some unknown feelings were emerging in them.

 **ONE EVENING;**

Ishita and kavin were about to leave when kavin got a call.

Kavin-" hello… kya? Abhi milna h… theek h mai abhi aata hu…"

Kavin disconnected the call and ishita said-" kya hua kavin?"

Kavin-" ishita… mujhe abhi ke abhi khabri se milne jaana h…"

Ishita-" theek h… tum jaao… mai cab le lungi…"

Kavin-" nai ishita… mai tumhe aise kaise chod ke chalu jau… bearish bhi hone waali h… aur pata nai cab miley ya na miley…"

Just then dushyant came and said-" kya hua kavin… tensed lag rahe ho…"

Kavin-" yes… dushyant tumhe ghar drop kar dega…"

Ishita-" kavin mai chali jaungi…"

Dushyant-" hua kya h?"

Kavin-" actualy mujhe urgently khabri se milne jaana h… toh tum please ishita ki ghar drop kar doge…"

Dushyant looked at ishita and said-" theek h…"

Kavin-" thank you so much yaar… ab mai chalta hu… bye dushyant… bye ishita…"

Ishyant-" bye…"

Kavin went from there and dushyant said-" tum yahi ruko… mai car le kar aata hu…"

Dushyant bought his car and ishita sat on the passenger seat and they drove towards ishita's house.

 **ON THE WAY;**

Dushyant was driving smoothly when suddenly the car stopped.

Ishita-" kya hua?"

Dushyant-" pata nai… ruko mai check karta hu…"

They came out of the car and dushyant started checking the car. Suddenly it began to rain. Dushyant was trying to repair the car but ishita started enjoying the rain.

The car was repaired and dushyant said-" ho gaya…"

He looked at ishita who was enjoying the rain and was lost in her…

 _ **Saanso ko jeene ka ishaara mil gaya**_  
 _ **dooba mai tujhmei toh kinaara mil gaya…**_  
 _(dushyant came towards her)_  
 _ **saanso ko jeene ka ishaara mil gaya**_  
 _ **zindagi ka pata dubaara mil gaya**_  
 _(he held her wrist and she looked at him)_  
 _ **tu mila toh khuda ka sahaara mil gaya**_  
 _ **tu mila toh khuda ka sahaara mil gaya**_  
 _ **gumzada gumzada**_  
 _ **dil yeh tha gumzada**_  
 _ **bin tere bin tere**_  
 _ **dil yeh tha gumzada**_

 _(he pulled her towards herself and held her waist tightly)_  
 _ **aaram de tu mujhe**_  
 _ **barso ka hu mai thaka**_  
 _ **palko mei rate liye tere waste mai jaga**_  
 _(he hugged her and she too hugged him back)_  
 _ **aaram de tu mujhe**_  
 _ **barso ka hu mai thaka**_  
 _ **palko mei rate liye tere waste mai jaga**_  
 _(they separated and shared an eye-lock)_  
 _ **mere har dard ki gehraayi ko**_  
 _ **mehsus karta hai tu**_  
 _ **teri aankho se gham tera mujhe maloom hone laga**_  
 _ **tu mila toh khuda ka sahaara mil gaya**_  
 _ **tu mila toh khuda ka sahaara mil gaya**_

 _(ishita came out of the eye-lock and turned to go but dushyant pulled her and hugged her from back)_  
 _ **mai raaz tujhse kahu**_  
 _ **humraaz ban ja zara**_  
 _ **karni hai kuch guftgu alfaaz ban ja zara**_  
 _(he kissed her neck which made her to shiver)_  
 _ **mai raaz tujhse kahu**_  
 _ **humraaz ban ja zara**_  
 _ **karni hai kuch guftgu alfaaz ban ja zara**_  
 _(he turned her and kissed her forehead)_  
 _ **juda jabse hua tere bina**_  
 _ **khaamosh rehta hu mai**_  
 _ **laboon ke paas aa ab tu meri aawaz ban jaa zara**_  
 _(ishita opened her eyes and touched his face from her hand)_  
 _ **tu mila toh khuda ka sahaara mil gaya**_  
 _ **tu mila toh khuda ka sahaara mil gaya**_  
 _ **gumzada gumzada**_  
 _ **dil yeh tha gumzada**_  
 _ **bin tere bin tere**_  
 _ **dil yeh tha gumzada**_

Suddenly ishita saw her engagement ring. She came to her senses and immediately pushed dushyant. Dushyant too came to reality and looked at ishita who was teary.

Dushyant-" ishita… woh mai… I'm sory for…"

Before dushyant could say anything else, ishita went from their teary and angrily. Dushyant too was teary and he thought-' mai aisa kaise kar sakta hu… nai mai kavin ko cheat nai kar sakta… control dushyant… bhool ja ishita ko…'

Ishita reached her house and straight away went towards her room and locked it. She sat on the bed while thinking what just happened.

Ishita's POV-' kaisa maine apne senses loose kar diye… kaise mai dushyant…(she jerked her head) nai ishita tum kavin ko dhoka nai de sakti… woh umse bahut pyaar karta h… don't cheat him…'

Suddenly ishita got a call from kavin. She wiped her tears and attended the call.

Ishita-" haan kavin…"

Kavin-" ishita, tum safely ghar pahuch gayi na…"

Ishita-" haan kavin… mai ghar pahuch gayi hu…"

Kavin-" theek h good night…"

Ishita-" good night…"

She disconnected the call and thought-' dekha ishita… kitni care karta h kavin tumhari… bhool jao dushyant ko… he is your past… live in your present with kavin…'

Thinking this, she slept….

….

….

….

….

 ***…..***

 **So guys… end of this chapter… hope you all liked it… if yes, then please review.**

 **This story is only of 5 -6 chapters… so I will complete it first and then will continue with the others…**

 **Take care and stay safe…**

 **Love you all a lots… ;-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all…**

 **JannatFairy, esha10062006, Credencefort, iCoco Girl, mithi, KAVIN'S Aniya, Kavin Vivek's Shruti, Er Adiba, muskaan, Anubhab Kavin Fan, loveukavin, Lishukriti, Dushu's Shreya, VaiBa, Crystie, Guest…. Thank you all for your reviews and support… sorry kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh…**

 **KAVIN'S Aniya- sorry dear mai iss story mei toh tumnhe add nai kar sakti… but I will try to in my next story whenever I will write…**

 **Here we go with the story…**

 **Chapter 3**

 _ **!LOVE YOU… HUMESHA!**_

 **NEXT MORNIG AT DUSHYANT'S HOUSE;**

It was Sunday and ACP sir has given holiday to all. Dushyant was preparing breakfast for himself but was thinking about the previous night.

Dushyant's POV-' kal jo hua woh galat tha… mujhe ishita se maafi mangni chahiye… aur kavin se bhi… aur ab mujhe unki life se door jaana hoga… jitni jaldi ho sake mai yaha se transfer le lunga…'

Suddenly he heard doorbell. He opened and saw kavin.

Dushaynt-" hey kavin… good morning… andar aao…"

Kavin said while entering-" good morning… waise tu abhi free h…"

Dushyant-" haan… par kyu?"

Kavin-" tujhe mere saath chalna hoga…"

Dushyant-" kahaan?"

Kavin-" arrey meri shaadi ka card select karne…"

Dushyant controlled his emotions and said-" kyu? I mean ishita ko le jaao na…"

Kavin-" arrey mai usi ke saath jaane waala tha… par use kuch kaam aa gaya… toh issliye… ab zyaada questions mat kar… chal…"

Dushyant-" breakfast kar le pehle?"

Kavin-" tumne banaya?"

Dushyant-" haan…"

Kavin smiled and said-" tab toh breakfast karna hi padega…"

Dushyant too smiled and after having breakfast, they went towards the card shop.

 **AT CARD SHOP;**

Dushyant and kavin were seeing the cards. Kavin took a red colored card with a bright golden flower work and said-" yeh kaisa h?"

Dushyant-" joote khaane h kya tujhe…"

Kavin-" kya?"

Dushyant-" ishita ke saamne yeh card le kar jaega… chappal maregi tujhe… kahegi ki yeh card cum mithai ka dabba zyaada lag raha h…"

Kavin-" really… toh phir kaun sa card le…"

Dushyant-" ek minute…"

Dushyant took a card of grey color with light silver work on it.

Dushyant-" yeh use pasand aaega… simple and sour…"

Kavin smiled and said-" lagta h tum ishita ko kaafi achche se jaante ho…"

Dushyant too smiled and said-" toh yeh waala select karein…"

Kavin-" sure… aur ek kam karte h ki iska ek sample le kar ishita ko dikhate h…"

Dushyant-" theek h…"

They selected the card and took a sample of it and went towards ishita's house.

 **AT ISHITA'S HOUSE;**

Ishita was watching the TV and her mother (IM) was working in the kitchen when doorbell rang.

Ishita opened the door and found kavin and dushyant standing.

Kavin-" hey ishita…"

Ishita-" hey kavin…"

IM-" beta kaun h?"

She came towards the door and was shocked.

IM-" dushyant… tum London se kab aaye…"

Dushyant-" namastey aunty… mai do mahine pehle hi aya tha…"

IM-" tum log baahar kyu khade ho… andar aao…"

Both of them came inside and all of them sat in the drawing room.

Kavin-" mummy… hum log card select karne gaye the… toh wahi dikhane aaye h…"

Kavin showed them the card.

Ishita-" thank god ismei koi phool patti nai h… aur na hi bright h… warna mithai ka dabba lagta… ekdum simple and sour…"

Kavin-" you know what… dushyant ne exactly yahi kaha tha… ki ishita ko aisa hi card pasand aaega… aur yeh card bhi issi ne pasand kiya h…"

Ishyant looked at each other and IM said-" tum log baat karo… tab tak mai khaana lagati hu…"

Kavin-" ji mummy…"

IM went from there and kavin said-" waise ishita tumne bataya nai ki card kaisa laga…"

Ishita tried to smile and said-" bahut achcha laga…"

Kavin-" thanks to dushyant… warna mai toh wahi mithai ka dabba select karta…"

Suddenly kavin got a call and he went towards the balcony to attend it.

There was an awkward silence and finally dushyant said-" ishita…"

Ishita gave no response.

Dushyant-" mai jaanta hu tum mujhse naraaz ho and I'm really sorry for what all happened. But I promise, mai tumhare aur kavin ke beech nai aaunga… please mujhe maaf kar do."

Ishita looked up at him and said-" ek shart pe tumhe maaf karungi…"

Dushyant-" kaun si shart…"

Ishita-" tumhe mujhe uss ladki ka naam bataana hoga jisse tum pyaar karte ho…"

Dushyant was stunned not knowing what to answer.

Ishita-" batao dushaynt, kya naam h uska…"

Dushyant-" mai nai bata sakta…"

Ishita-" kyu?"

Dushyant-" bas nai bata sakta…"

Ishita-" aisi kya wajah h jo tum mujhe bata nai sakte…"

Dushyant-" don't force me ishita… please…"

Before ishita could say anything, kavin returned and IM too came saying-" khaana lag gaya h… chalo sab…"

They all went towards the dining table and sat there. IM served them and dushyant was about to eat when ishita said-" dushaynt usse mat khaana…"

All were shocked and kavin said-" kyu?"

Ishita-" woh actually usmei mushroom h aur dushaynt ko mushroom se allergy h…"

Dushyant-" thanks ishita…"

All started eating.

Dushyant's POV-' tumhe ab tak yaad h ki mujhe mushroom se allergy h... sach mei humari dosti bahut gehri thi… kaash mai iski ehmiyat samajh paata…'

Ishita's POV-' meri pasand napasand sab jaante ho… phir kyu nai samajh paaye ki mai tumse… yeh kya soch rahi ho ishita… tumhe kavin se shaadi karni h… yeh sab mat socho…'

Kavin-" itna sannata kyu h bhai…"

This made ishyant to come to reality.

Kavin-" sab itne chup kyu ho… sab theek h na?"

Ishita-" haan… sab theek h…"

They continued eating with little chit-chat and after that, kavin and dushyant went to their respective house.

 **NEXT DAY;**

A case was reported and duo, shreya, ishyant and kavin went towards the crime spot.

The body was on the cliff. Duo were examining the body and everyone were searching the evidence.

Ishita was checking near the cliff when suddenly she slipped and screamed. All turned towards her and saw that ishita was hanging from the cliff.

Dushyant and kavin together-" ishita…"

They immediately went towards the cliff and saw ishita hanging from the rock.

Both of them extended their hands and kavin said-" ishita haath do…"

Ishita-" nai… mujhe darr lag raha h…"

Dushaynt-" ishita zidd mat karo… haath do…"

Ishita-" nai dushyant mai gir jaungi…"

Dushaynt-" nai girogi… I promise…"

Ishita looked at him and she gave his hand to dushyant and another hand to kavin. They pulled her up but still she was scared. Kavin immediately pulled ishita in a hug and said-" kuch nai hua ishita… sab theek h…"

Dushyant turned to the other side and ishita was seeing him. He brushed his tears and just then duo and shreya came.

Shreya-" kya hua…"

Kavin and ishita separated and kavin said-" woh ishita pahaad se girte girte bachi h…"

Abhijeet-" oh god… tum theek ho na ishita…"

Ishita-" yes sir… mai theek hu…"

Dushyant-" kaha theek ho… haath pe itni gehri chot lagi h… you need a first aid…"

Ishita-" par dushyant…"

Kavin-" dushyant sahi keh raha h ishita… tumhe first aid ki zarurat h…"

Ishita-" kavin…"

Kavin-" ishita… no more arguments… chalo hospital chalte h…"

Daya-" toh phir kavin tum ishita ko hospital le kar jao… hum sab evidence ko lekar bureau jaate h…"

Kavin-" theek h sir… chalein ishita?"

Ishita-" chalo…"

They went towards the hospital and all of them went back to the bureau.

 **AFTER HALF AN HOUR IN THE BUREAU;**

Dushyant was very much tensed for ishita and was thinking-' pata nai ishita theek hogi ya nai… kavin se phone karta hu… nai shaayad theek na lage… ishita se hi pooch leta hu…'

Meanwhile, in the hospital, a nurse was doing ishita's first aid.

Ishita-" aaram se kariyega…"

Nurse smiled and kavin said-" sister aap jaiye… mai first aid kar deta hu…"

Nurse-" theek h…"

Nurse went from there and kavin came towards her and he started applying the ointment on her hand.

Ishita closed her eyes and said painfully-" aahh…"

Kavin blew some air on the wound so that the pain get lessen.

Kavin-" ab theek h…"

Ishita nodded. After the dressing was done ishita said-" mai washroom se aati hu…"

Kavin-" theek h…"

Ishita went towards the washroom and just then her mobile rang. Kavin saw that it was a call from dushyant.

He picked the call and before he could say anything, dushyant said-" ishita tum theek ho na…"

Kavin-" dushyant tension mat lo… she is fine…"

Dushyant-" oh… sorry kavin mujhe laga ishita h…"

Kavin-" actually woh washroom gayi h.. aaegi toh baat kara deta hu…"

Dushaynt-" nai… mujhe bas yahi janaa tha ki woh theek h ya nai… bye then…"

Kavin-" bye…"

Kavin disconnected the call and ishita came out of the washroom.

Ishita-" kiska phone tha…"

Kavin-" dushyant ka… pooch raha tha tum theek ho ya nai…"

Ishita-" achcha…"

Kavin smiled and said-" dushyant aur tumhari friendship bahut gehri h… tum dono ek dusri ki bahut fikar karte ho… kaash mera bhi aisa koi friend hota… achcha chalo ab mai tumhe ghar drop kar deta hu…"

They went towards kavin's car and drove towards ishita's house.

 **ON THE WAY;**

Kavin was driving smoothly when ishita said-" kavin…"

Kavin-" haan…"

Ishita-" mujhe tumhe kuch batana h…"

Kavin-" kya?"

Ishita took a deep breath and said-" tumse milne se pehle mai kisi aur se pyaar karti thi… hum dono ek dusre ko achche se jaante the par mai use kabhi bata nai paayi… kyunki woh…"

Kavin (cutting her)-"ishita… tum mujhe yeh sab kyu bata rahi ho…"

Ishita-" kyunki mai nai chahti ki yeh naatein tumhe kisi aur se pata chalei…"

Kavin smiled and said-" ishita… I trust you… aur mujhe pata h ki tum mujhe kabhi dhokha nai dogi…"

Ishita too smiled and thought-' I promise you kavin ki mai iss trust ko kabhi nai todongi… aur kabhi tumhe dhokha nai dungi… thanks for coming in my life…'

Kavin dropped ishita and after that went towards his house.

Here, dushyant was thinking about kavin and ishita-' mujhe inki life se jaana hoga… kyunki agar mai yaha raha toh mujhe takleef hogi aur shaayad ishita ko bhi… I have to go… mai kal hi transfer ka letter de dunga aur humesha humesha ke liye inki life se door chala jaunga….'

….

….

….

….

 ***…..***

 **Hope you all liked the chapter. So dekhte h ki aage kya hoga…**

 **Kya kavin ko kabhi ishyant ke baare mei pata chalega?**

 **Kya dushyant transfer le lega?**

 **Stay tuned to know…**

 **Take care and stay safe…**

 **Love you all a lots… ;-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all…**

 **Esha10062006, mithi, Rajvigirl, KAVIN'S Aniya, Kavin Vivek's Shruti, loveukavin, crazyforpurvi, Guest, iCoco Girl, JannatFairy, VaiBa, Baby Doll, Dushu'a Shreya, Bhumi98, Anubhab Kavin Fan…. thank you all for your reviews and support… sorry kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh…**

 **Here we go with the story… and this is the last chapter of it… not because of the less reviews but I have decided before starting the story that it will be probably of 5 chapters but due to the less content… I'm ending the story… aur waise bhi mai ishyant ko zyaada din alag nai rakh sakti…**

 **Chapter 4**

 _ **!LOVE YOU… HUMESHA!**_

 **NEXT MORNING;**

Dushyant came early and went towards ACP sir's cabin.

Dushyant-" good morning sir…"

ACP sir-" good morning dushyant…"

Dushyant-" sir aapse kuch baat karni thi…"

ACP sir-" kya?"

Dushyant-" sir mujhe transfer lena h… aur yeh raha mera transfer letter…" giving ACP sir a letter.

ACP sir (stunned)-" transfer lena h… kya mai jaan sakta hu kisliye…"

Dushaynt looked down and said-" sir kuch personal problem h… issliye…"

ACP sir-" dekho dushyant… tumhe join kiye hue sirf 3 and a half months hue h… itni jaldi mai tumhe transfer nai de sakta… aur tumhare joining letter mei likha h… ki tum 6 mahine se pehle transfer nai le sakte…"

Dushaynt-" jaanta hu sir… par…"

ACP sir (cutting him)-" koi par nai dushyant… mai tumhara transfer accept nai kar sakta…"

Dushyant-" theek h sir… toh mai resign kar raha hu…"

ACP sir-" what?"

Dushyant-" haan sir…"

ACP sir-' iske liye tumhe do hafte pehle se notice deni hogi…"

Dushyant-" jaanta hu sir… yeh raha notice…"

ACP sir took the notice and said-" dushyant kya baat h…"

Dushyant-" sir agar bata sakta toh bata deta… par mai yaha se jaana chaahta hu…"

ACP sir signed and said-" theek h dushyant… mai tumhara transfer letter accept karta hu… par tumhe at least 2 hafte baad transfer milega…"

Dushyant-" theek h sir… thank you…"

Saying this, dushyant went out of the cabin and just then kavin and ishita came.

Kavin-" attention everyone…"

All looked at him. Even ACP sir came out of the cabin.

Abhijeet-" kya baat h kavin…"

Kavin-" sir meri aur ishita ki shaadi ka card dena tha…"

Dushyant was trying to control his emotions hardly and so was ishita, but both of them were smiling.

Daya-" arrey wah kavin… toh kab h shaadi…"

Kavin looked at ishita and said while smiling-" sir exactly do hafte baad…"

Ishita too smiled and little and shreya said-" yeh kya baat hui sir aise hi rookha sukha bata diya… party toh banti h…"

ACP sir-" yeh baat toh sahi kahi shreya ne…"

Kavin-" sir mai khud aaj aap sabko dinner ke liye invite bhi karne waala tha…"

ACP sir-" yeh toh ahchi baat h kavin par mai nai aa paunga…"

Ishita-" kyu sir…"

ACP sir-" woh mujhe HQ jaana h… saluke ke saath… issliye… toh sorry…"

Kavin-" koi baat nai sir…"

Abhijeet-" baatein hi karte rahoge kya? Card toh dikhao…"

Kavin-" haan sir…"

Kavin showed them the card and daya said-" bahut achcha card h…"

Kavin-" hoga hi sir… after all duhsyant ne select kiya h…"

Dushyant smiled fakely and they continued their work with little chit- chat.

 **AFTER SOMETIMES;**

Dushyant was working on his computer when kavin came towards him and said-" tumse kuch baat karni h…"

Dushyant looked up at him and said-" kya?"

Kavin-" akele mei baat kar sakte h?"

Dushaynt-" sab theek h…"

Kavin-" terrace pe chalo…"

Dushyant looked at him confusingly and kavin said-" chalo…"

They went towards terrace and after reaching there, dushyant said-" kya baat karni h tumhe?"

Kavin-" tum transfer kyu le rahe ho?"

Dushyant was stunned and he said-" tumhe kaise pata…"

Kavin-" ACP sir ne bataaya… pooch rahe the mujhse ki dushyant kyu transfer le raha h…"

Dushyant-" kavin…"

Kavin (cutting him and angrily)-" kyu le rahe ho transfer?"

Dushyant-" yaar mai nai bata sakta…"

Kavin-" dushyant…"

Dushyant (cutting him)-" please kavin… mai na toh tumse jhoot bol paunga… aur na hi tumhe sach bata paunga…"

Kavin-" dushyant… tum mujhe bata sakte ho…"

Dushaynt-" par isse tumhe hi takleef hogi…"

Saying this, dushyant went from there, leaving kavin confused.

 **AFTER SOMETIME;**

Kavin was working on a file but was thinking about dushyant only when ishita came and said-" kavin… yeh file ho gayi h… ek baar dekh lo…"

Kavin gave no response, so ishita said a bit louder-" kavin…"

Kavin-" huh…"

Ishita-" kya hua?"

Kavin (trying to be normal)-" kuch bhi toh nahi…"

Ishita kept her hand on his shoulder and said-" kya hua?"

Kavin looked at her and said-" ishita tumhe kuch pata h iss baare mei…"

Ishita (confused)-" kis baare mei…"

Kavin-" yahi ki dushyant transfer kyu le raha h?"

Ishita (stunned)-" kya? Dushyant transfer le raha h…"

Kavin-" haan… tumhe kuch pata h…"

Ishita lied-" nai… mujhe iss baare mei nai pata h…"

Kavin-" god knows woh aisa kyu kar raha h…"

Ishita's POV-' dushyant transfer le raha h…. sahi h… agar woh meri zindagi se chala jaega… toh mere liye yeh sab aasan ho jaega… '

Kavin-" kaha kho gayi…"

Ishita-" huh… kahi nai… yeh file…"

Kavin-" thanks…"

Ishita turned to go when kavin said-" ishita…"

Ishita (turning)-"haan…"

Kavin-" tum ek baar dushaynt se baat karo… shaayad tumhe kuch bata de…"

Ishita-" try karti hu…"

Saying this, she went towards her desk.

Whole day, she was trying to talk to dushyant but was not able to know as she knows that she was the reason behind his transfer.

In the evening, everyone gathered at kavin's place for the dinner and they all had it with little chit- chat.

After the dinner, everyone went one by one. Only ishita and dushyant were left.

Dushyant-" achcha yar… chalta hu…"

Kavin-" dushyant…"

Dushyant-" haa…"

Kavin-" mat lo transfer…"

Dushyant smiled sadly and said-" sorry yaar… par please… mai nai ruk paunga…"

Saying this, dushyant went and ishita was listening to their conversation. Unknowingly, she got teary.

Kavin noticed that and said-" kya hua?"

Ishita wiped her tears and said-" kuch nai…"

Kavin-" you are okay…"

Ishita nodded.

Kavin-" chalo mai tumhe ghar drop kar deta hu…"

Ishita-" mai chali jaungi… waise bhi mai apni car se aayi hu toh…"

Kavin-" you are sure…"

Ishita-" yeah…"

Kavin-" ghar pahuch ke message kar dena…"

Ishita-" theek h… bye…"

Kavin-" bye…"

Ishita went and kavin went towards his room. He turned on the radio and a song was playing. He laid on his bed listening to the song and thinking about ishita…

 _ **Jeeye toh jeeye kaise haaye bin aapke**_  
 _ **jeeye toh jeeye kaise haaye bin aapke**_  
 _ **lagta nahi dil kahi bin aapke**_  
 _ **jeeye toh jeeye kaise haaye bin aapke**_  
 _ **jeeye toh jeeye kaise haaye bin aapke**_

 _ **Kaise kahu bina tere**_  
 _ **zindagi yeh kya hogi**_  
 _ **Kaise kahu bina tere**_  
 _ **zindagi yeh kya hogi**_  
 _ **jaise koi saza koi badd-dua hogi**_  
 _ **jaise koi saza koi badd-du hogi**_  
 _ **maine kiya yeh faisla**_  
 _ **jeena nai h tere bina**_

 _ **jeeye toh jeeye kaise haaye bin aapke**_  
 _ **jeeye toh jeeye kaise haaye bin aapke**_

Ishita came towards her house and went inside her room. She sat on her bed with a thud and started crying thinking about dushyant…

 _ **Mujhe koi de de zeher**_  
 _ **hans ke mai pee lungi…**_  
 _ **Mujhe koi de de zeher**_  
 _ **hans ke mai pee lungi…**_  
 _ **har dard sah lungi har haal mei ji lungi**_  
 _ **har dard sah lungi har haal mei ji lungi**_  
 _ **dard-e-judaai sah na sakungi**_  
 _ **tere bina mai reh na sakungi**_

 _ **jeeye toh jeeye kaise haaye bin aapke**_  
 _ **jeeye toh jeeye kaise haaye bin aapke**_

Here, dushyant was sitting on a beach and was staring the sky with moist eyes. He was trying hard but could not take his mind off ishita…

 _ **Dekh ke vo mujhe tera**_  
 _ **palke jhuka lena**_  
 _ **Dekh ke vo mujhe tera**_  
 _ **palke jhuka lena**_  
 _ **yaad bahut aaye tera muskura dena**_  
 _ **yaad bahut aaye tera muskura dena**_  
 _ **kaise bhulaayu vo saari baatein**_  
 _ **vo meethi raatein vo mulaaqaatein**_

 _ **Jeeye toh jeeye kaise haaye bin aapke**_  
 _ **jeeye toh jeeye kaise haaye bin aapke**_  
 _ **lagta nahi dil kahi bin aapke**_  
 _ **jeeye toh jeeye kaise haaye bin aapke**_

**AFTER TWO WEEKS;**

Today was the marriage of kavin and ishita. Everyone was busy in the preparation of the marriage as it was taking during day- time.

Ishita was sitting in her room and was getting ready when she received a message…

 **Tumse baat karni h… terrace pe aa sakti ho…**

Ishita read the message and without anyone's notice, she went towards the terrace. There she saw dushyant standing facing his back towards her.

Ishita-" kya baat karni h dushaynt?"

Dushaynt turned and saw her in bridal lehenga.

Dushaynt smiled fakely and said-" achchi lag rahi ho iss jode mei… waise mai tumhe bye kehna chahta tha…"

Ishita-" bye… par kyu?"

Dushaynt-" mai aaj hi jaa rahu hu… in fact abhi… meri flight 3 ghante baad h…"

Ishita-" toh tum mujhe phir se chod kar jaa rahe ho…"

Dushyant was stunned at her statement.

Ishita continued-" koi baat nai… iss baar mujhe samhaalne ke liya kavin h… and you know what… achcha hi h ki tum jaa rahe ho… mere liye yeh shaadi karna aasan ho jaega…"

Dushyant-" tumne mujhse poocha tha na uss ladki ka naam jisse mai pyaar karta hu…"

Ishita looked at him. He came towards her, took her hand, kept it on his heart, then crossed her hand with his and kept her hand on her heart. Ishita got teary and so was dushyant. He left her hand and went from there….

 _ **Jaane wafa ho ke bekaraar**_  
 _ **jaane wafa ho ke bekaraar**_  
 _ **barso kiya maine intezaar**_  
 _ **par kabhi tune nahi yeh sab kaha**_  
 _ **jo ab kaha**_  
 _ **dil bebasi mei chupke se rota hai**_  
 _ **kya haru haaye kuch kuch hota hai**_  
 _ **kya karu haaye kuch kuch hota hai**_

She was lost in her thoughts when she heard a voice-" ishita…"

She turned and saw shreya standing. She immediately wiped her tears and said-" haan…"

Shreya-" chalo neeche… panditji bula rahe h…"

Ishita-" chalo…"

She brought ishita down and she saw everyone present except dushaynt. She understood and he was gone.

She came towards the mandap and kavin smiled to her. She too smiled weakly and fakely.

The rasams started and after that they started to take **saat phere**. After the sixth phera, ishita felt that kavin stopped at his place. Ishita turned and saw kavin standing while smiling.

Everyone looked at kavin and he said-" kuch kehna chahti ho ishita…"

Ishita was not able to understand what to say.

Kavin-" yeh aakhri phera h… iske baad kuch nai ho paega…"

Ishita got teary and everyone was shocked.

Kavin looked at his watch and said-" 2 ghante bache h abhi… agar 80 ki speed mei gaadi chalaunga toh aadhe ghante mei airport pahuch jaenge…"

Saying this kavin extended his hand towards her and she looked at him with moist eyes…

 **AT THE AIRPORT;**

Dushyant was sitting on the chair at the airport. He was trying to be normal but tears were frequently appearing in his eyes.

Suddenly someone kept a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and was shocked to see kavin.

Dushyant got up and said-" kavin tum…"

Kavin-" tum ek number ke paagal ho…"

Dushaynt-" what?"

Kavin-" aise hi jaa rahe ho… apni sabse important cheez chod kar…"

Dushyant said confusingly-" kaun si cheez…"

Kavin-" abhi batata hu…"

Suddenly dushaynt saw ishita coming. Dushyant was shocked to see her and she stood beside kavin. He looked at kavin and kavin said-" kya? Aise kya dekh rahe ho… apni ishita… apne pyaar ko aise hi chod ke jaa rahe the…"

Dushyant was not able to say anything.

Kavin-" mujhe toh ussi din pata chal gaya tha jab Anjali humei café mei mili thi… tab se maine tum dono ko observe karna shuru kiya aur aaj terrace pe tum dono ki baat bhi suni… tum dono sach mei paagal ho… ab aise khade kya ho…"

Before kavin could say anything further, dushaynt hugged him and said teary-" thanks yaar…"

Kavin-" yaar bhi bolta h aur thanks bhi…"

They separated and kavin looked at ishita. He held her hand, took out the engagement ring and gave her hand in dushyant's and said-" dhyaan rakhna iska dushaynt…"

Kavin left ishita's hand. Ishyant looked at each other. They both were teary and those tears were of happiness.

Dushyant wiped her tears and said-" I LOVE YOU ISHITA…"

Ishita hugged him and said-" I LOVE YOU TOO DUSHYANT…"

Dushyant hugged her back. Kavin turned to the other side, wiped his tears, took the ring in his fist and went out of the airport.

Here, ishyant separated and dushyant held her hand and knelt down in front of her saying-" I know bahut awkward place h aur mere paas ring bhi nai h… but ishita… WILL YOU MARRY ME…"

Ishita was very much happy. She made him to stand and said-" yes… I will marry you…"

They shared an eye- lock but it was broken by the clapping and whistles of the people present there. They blushed and went out of the airport while holding each other's hand….

….

….

….

….

 ***…..***

 **So guys… end of the story… I know it was short but I hope you all liked it…**

 **Take care and stay safe…**

 **Love you all a lots… ;-)**


End file.
